The Eastern Islands
The Eastern Islands, located off the coast of the continent of Evaquay. It is a series of five islands in a shape of a cross sign, with the largest island, Dakai, in the center. From the north, and moving clockwise, the other four islands are Nokai, Kakai, Jakai, and Yukai. The native races of all five islands are the Tsune and the Kerri, who are further divided into seperate clans scattered all throughout the islands. Geography All five islands follow the same general geological patterns, save for Kakai, which is far more mountanous than the other four. The islands are composed primarily of plains, with scattered forests of Parli trees, especially near the south of most islands. The few mountainous regions located on all but Kakai are small and contain very little of note, though Kakai's mountains are viewed as tall and sacred, believed to be the largest in the world. The weather is sub-tropical, remaining comfortably warm even during the colder months of the year. Government The Eastern Islands have no centralized government. Instead, the islands are inhabited by dozens of different clans, each controlling their own territory on their respective islands. Each clan keeps to themselves, though some of them have long-standing rivalries with other clans, often leading to subtle subterfuge or, in the worst case, violent outbreaks between them. The clans are as follows: Dakai: Jeris: '''A small, humble clan made primarily of farmers and craftsmen. They do not have any outstanding rivalries with the other clans of Dakai, mostly because they keep to themselves, and have never attempted to invade the other clans, despite relatively superior numbers and one of the largest territories on the island, aside from their main neighbors, the Irun. It contains close to an equal mix of Tsune and Kerri members '''Irun: '''Controlling most of the northern and eastern coasts of Dakai, the Irun clan is primarily a fishing society, and bases many of their practices and their culture around the sea. It is also widely known that they are the only clan of the five islands who actively travel out to sea, between the islands and the mainland, and to the other islands, acting as masdfessengers and intermediaries for the other clans. The Tsuni are twice as dense as the Kerri in this clan. '''Nosta: '''The smallest of the clans on Dakai. A society of fighters and artists who believe in both the defense of their home and the spreading of artistry, particularly of painting and clay sculpting. Many of their treasures are given to the Irun clan for distribution to the mainland and to the other islands. It is a completely Kerri Clan. '''Duura: '''A clan that controls most of the southern part of Dakai island, notable for their unsubtle jealousy of the Jeris, Irun, and even the Yok clan, of which they have very little contact with. Naturally wary of outsiders, they are probably the most reclusive of the four clans on the central island. Primarily made of Tsuni with a few small families of Kerri as well. Nokai: '''Toxil: A clan living on the northern side of Nokai. Completely Tsuni, and has a long standing rivalry with the Golo clan. The people of this clan are skilled in sculpting. They can create the most elaborate sculptures from any given material. Their most well known sculptures have been made out of old wood. They are able to give old things new life. Their sculptures are also visionary. They are constantly creating new ideas through them (ideas said to be given by the gods). They use these sculptures to tell the futures of their clansmen as well as their rivals, the Golo. The sculptures are powerful when made by the hands of the Toxil clan. There have been many deaths within the Golo clan relating to their elaborate sculptures. Golo: '''A clan inhabiting the southern side of Nokai. Completely Tsuni, and is in a long standing rivalry with the Toxil clan. They are skilled in weaponry. They can build and use a weapon out of almost anything they find. They use these weapons against the Toxil clan mostly. The divine sculptures created by the Toxil clan have a window of time that they can be destroyed, eliminating the prophesy that they hold over their enemy. This window is very small. The Golo uses their skilled weaponry to locate and destroy the most dangerous sculptures created by the Toxil. Kakai '''Urus: '''The only official clan on the island, it is a clan of both Tsune and Kerri, and somehow survives easily in the mountainous regions. No one seems sure of how they manage to live there. They are not reclusive, but no one can make it into their territory due to the steep and rockey mountains on the islands. '''Heeka: '''Not an official clan, but the only other settlement on Kakai aside from the Urus clan. It is a small town located on the only strip of land safe enough to allow ships to land, and they survive primarily via the fish that they catch and handouts from other clans who are nice enough to send them via the Irun clan's ships. There is an odd mix of Tsune and Kerri, that seems to fluxuate from year to year. Jakai: '''Teki: The only clan who inhabits the southern island of Jakai. Completely Tsuni. Dispersed over the entire island in small cells. Yukai: '''Rool: '''Probably the most violent of the clans, they are warlike and raving, taken to making frequent raids against the Boyu and Weven clans. Due to a general lack of organization, they present very little threat, but their general ferocity still makes them something to be watched. '''Boyu: '''A peaceful clan who have a pact of friendship with the Weven Clan. Completely Kerri. '''Weven: '''A peaceful clan who have a pact of friendship with the Boyu clan. Completely Kerri. They resemble people but also have dog-like features: Ears, nose and tongue are the most reminiscent of the canine species. Their breath smells rancid, like canines, so the pact of friendship is conducted through a telecommunications set up that they use to be in contact with everyone else outside of their clan. They don't know this about themselves. Economy Due to the disorganized nature of the clans and the lack of contact with the outside world, there is no real economic structure on the islands. Instead, every clan operates on a barter system, and each clan has their own idea of what an item is worth. As such, traveling between the islands is a difficult prospect because one can never be sure they will have an item they can barter for food or lodgings. Instead, wealth is measured by strength, and disputes are settled in displays of strength, whether it be via wrestling or simple displays such as stone throwing.